onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reapers
The Reapers are a spacebound of race of beings who have been traveling around the universe and beyond the universe without end or orgin. No records of them have been found in any current socitety. Either they are new to this universe or they kept people from learning about them. Neary ten years after their appearance it was discovered they were an off the record project between a Coragadun and a Progenitor who both it would seem created a power of the likes not seen in the known universe. It is said they were meant to combat the Kal'Krika. Though they long since seem to just wander the Omniverse. For reason unexplained they are not listed as offiical Progenitor creations likely due to the coragadun who also put some work into them. Secretly though the Captains of the Askinova are really their creators. The female is the Coragadun and the Male is the Progenitor. They refrain from using their abilites and are really plasmoid and shadow plasmoid. Disguised in reaper form. Charectersitcs The Reapers are very alien to this universe. They lack blood and they don't breathe. There bodies seem to have no reaction to extreme heat or extreme cold. Not much is known about them save for their incredibly durability and strength. They don't sleep at all. They are born with their armour which slowly grows from the inside out. They mature within a two week span and their gestian period is less than a week. Their women are incredibly smart and perform the engineering and Science in their society. They are also 19ft tall at average. They are a carnivorus race and they can get their energy directly from background radiation for survivial. They cannot inbreed with other species that have blood or require air to breathe. They have a total of 333 DNA strands. This is still less than the Coragadun's which have the highest possible of 888 DNA Strands. Males and females do not mate for life but they are extremely protective of each other and abuse is unknown to them. Both males and females fight in "war". their treatment is alot better than most species in the universe in fact could be even equal to the Taiidans. Culture Their culture is tightbound honor society. They seem to never look into each others eyes except into their mates, or to their family. Since they are a spacebound race each family exist on a single ship. The captains would be the oldest members of the family. Their are two captains on each ship. The eldest woman and the eldest male both are usually mated. Age is a very unknown concept in their society. After 20 years of life they never seem to age beyond that. Looking into their eyes is seen as a challenge, or at least among their own species, they seem to recognize that many species are not familiar with that kind of perception of their culture. They seem to lack any form of religon, and barely understand the concept, as most of their ancestors are still living even ones from over 7 million years ago.They never shed their armour except while in Transpace the dimension of space they enter when their at high universe travel speeds. They also do not understand the term naked or the need to coverup. The only time they do is when they require it for protection. History They were created by a Progenitor and a Coragadun who each went halfway in their idealogies. For as long as they can remember they have always been a spaceborn race. They are nomadic and never stay on or near a planet for long. They travel the universe harvesting resource they need to build more vessels for their next generations and continue to upgrade and repair their own vessels. They meet a few races exchange culturally and then leave. That just about somes up their history for the past 500 billion years. Don't tell them that they haven't seen blood, death, and despair like you have. They have seen the rise and fall of trillions of universe so don't even start. Military Strength The reapers are virtually unchallenged when it comes to ilitary strength. Their total number of families makes up almost 3 trillion in total and if each family lives on a seperate ships, then they have almost 3 trillion ships at their disposal. They are advanced technologiclly nearly 2 years shy of the Coragaduns. They have time travel at their disposal as well as temploral weaponary. They would use blackholes except they use stuff far more dangerous to replace them such as Space/time weapons which can disrupt, destroy, tear, fracture, shatter, bend, repair, and even create Space and subspace. But for all of their technological achievements they greatly lack in culture which to them is the only useful thing lesser races are for, is to exchange culture and knowledge abouyt their histories, and customs.